


Dumb Luck

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Confession, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kittens, Naked Adrien, Snowed In, Winter, a bit o' sin, alya strikes again, blizzard warning, broken boiler, in case of emergency, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Marinette finds herself in the middle of a blizzard when the building super calls to say her boiler is out. Too bad everyone she knows is out of town. Might as well try the card Alya gave her that says 'in case of an emergency.' Well, when it rains it pours, right? Or it snows...a lot!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamli/gifts).



> I accidentally posted this, prematurely, so it is rough. I just don't have time right now to work on it. I didn't mean to end it there, either, so I might be adding to it, as well. (I tried to participate in the blackout once it was brought to my attention--I really did.)
> 
> I hope it is fun to read regardless of my flub. :/

Winter came roaring in like a lion. There were snow drifts and winds whipping the falling snow through the city while people scurried to get into the safety of warm refuge. Gray silhouettes of buildings loomed out of the blizzard like weather. Paris had issued a travel warning that morning for people to stay in their homes unless it was absolutely necessary to travel.

"Great," Marinette shivered. She woke up particularly early only to find a message on her phone saying work would be closed and not to bother coming in today. She ran over to the thermostat and cranked it up as high as it would go, rubbing her hands furiously together and blowing into them. Nothing was helping.

She stood in her kitchen waiting for the water on the stove to boil in her wool socks, flannel pajamas, layered with sweat pants and a sweatshirt, topped off with a thick down comforter. Yet, here she was, still freezing her tail off. "Please, please, please," she chattered. The kettle squealed not a moment too soon. She poured herself a cup of tea before dumping the hot water into her bathtub. She perched on her toilet seat and lit a couple terracotta heaters she'd made. She put the tea lights in the pots and lit them to heat the room.

Once she'd finally taken the edge off in the room her phone rang.

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, this is the building's super. I'm sorry to inconvenience you today, but the boiler is out. We advise you to find substitute accommodations or we can save space in the shelter house next door."

"No, thank you. I'll find somewhere. Thank you for notifying me." She clicked the red button and sighed.

"Where are you going to go?" Tikki chattered.

Marinette shrugged dismally. There wasn't really a place for her to go. Her parents were in China for the holiday and it would take too long to bring the bakery up to temp. She pulled out the card Alya had given her before she and Nino left on her honeymoon. It said, 'In case of emergency.' "I guess we could go here?"

"It can't hurt," Tikki nodded.

Marinette bundled up and secured her home. The address was a building just down the street.

"Here it is," she glanced up at the large brick stucco and sighed, "I don't know what we're doing here, though. What kind of emergency is she talking about? Is this for if I'm dying of alcohol poisoning or what?"

"Guess there's one way to find out," Tikki whispered, shivering.

Marinette set her jaw and pushed through the double doors, "Now or never." Only then did she realize her hands were shaking and it had nothing to do with the cold. "Oh, God, what am I doing?"

Tikki giggled, "Has Alya ever steered you wrong before?" There was a pause before Tikki exclaimed, "Don't answer that. I forgot about the locker room thing."

"Yeah," Marinette bit out, "I haven't talked to him since, by the way."

"I noticed," Tikki nodded.

A month ago Alya and Marinette had gone out for a spa treatment, courtesy of Nino. Alya, unbeknownst to Marinette, had 'forgotten' her bra in the locker room. Marinette, not remembering her way, asked for directions. Alya told her it was the door on the left, which was actually the door on the right as they'd turned around, but Marinette didn't know that. Instead, she pushed open the door to find Adrien Agreste standing there staring at her in all his naked glory; sputtering and speechless. She gave Alya a few choice words and stormed out of the spa vowing never to return again. Apparently, Adrien was a regular there. Nice to know.

"Well, here we are," she sighed and raised her fist to knock on the door, "Tikki, this could be a serial killer for all I know."

Tikki sighed, "Or we could go back to your apartment and turn into popsicles if that's the better of the two."

"Oh, hush," she sighed and knocked once. There was the sound of scuffling on the other side. Marinette shifted nervously from one foot to the other and bit her lip. She could hear someone on the other side of the door, but they weren't moving. What was taking so long? Marinette huffed and decided they weren't going to let her in and turned around. As she turned to walk away it clicked open.

"Marinette?"

She scrunched her eyes shut tight. Any voice, but that one. Why did Alya send her here? She turned to face him and smiled sheepishly, blushing scarlet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh," she held up the card, "Al-Alya gave me this." He took it from her and glanced at it with a smirk.

"Is this an emergency?"

"Kind of," she bit her lip, "I'll just g-go."

"No, wait, Marinette," he grabbed her wrist as she started to leave, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to bother--"

"You're not a bother. I was just surprised. I, uh, have some company."

Her stomach dropped into her feet and her eyes widened in embarrassment, "Oooh, no, I'm sorry. I just...I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's fine," he said gesturing for her to come in, "I just didn't expect anyone. What's up?"

"The boiler went out in my apartment and they said we needed to find somewhere else to go because it'll get too cold tonight. My parents are in China. Alya and Nino are on their honeymoon. I just didn't have anywhere to go." She took a deep breath after her rambling to steady her nervously beating heart.

She took in his apartment. It was clean and tidy. A large couch was situated to break up the dining room and the living room. The kitchen had an island to separate it from the dining room as well. There were three doors off of the living room. She assumed one was his bedroom, the other an office, and the last one was open to reveal a bathroom. Then there was a door off the kitchen that was open to reveal a pantry. Immediately to her left was a coat closet and to her right was a half bath. There was no evidence of anyone else there. She wondered if maybe she, or he for that matter, was in his bedroom. Adrien was standing in sweatpants and a wrinkled t-shirt. It looked like she might have interrupted something.

"I really shouldn't be here. I don't want to get in the way of your..." she gestured to him and then to his bedroom.

Adrien burst out laughing, "What?! Oh, no, no, no, it's just me. Well, me and..." he ran over to hold open his bedroom door. Three little kittens hopped out meowing excitedly. They looked like they were about two or three months old. Fluff balls with just enough coordination to climb up onto his couch. "I found them in a box just outside this morning when I took out the trash. They were likely to freeze to death out there."

"Oh!" Marinette's eyes widened in realization. He had company...cat company. "I see."

"You are welcome to stay," he gestured for her to sit on the couch, "I just wasn't anticipating anyone coming over or I'd have set up the guest room." He blushed, "For your sake, not mine. It's not like I really have anything to hide from you now, do I?"

Marinette buried her face in her hands, "I'm really sorry about that. I'm still mortified. I'm so sorry. Alya gave me the wrong directions and I--" his hand on her arm stopped her babbling.

"It's fine, Marinette," he chuckled, "I'm in a profession where I get paid to show off my body."

"Yeah, but..." she avoided his gaze and turned beet red.

He clicked his tongue following her train of thought, "I don't blame you. Sure, it was a little surprising, and I'll admit I was slightly embarrassed, but I got over it. Hey, on the plus side, if you stay here I don't have to change my routine."

"Routine?" she coughed and glanced over at him.

He was blushing now, but still wearing a charming smile, "I hate doing laundry."

"Of course you do," she nodded, "So you, what, sleep naked?"

"More like _live_ naked. I know it sounds odd coming from a fashion model, but clothes are overrated." As if to punctuate his statement he stripped off his shirt.

Marinette pressed her palms into her eyes and gasped, "Oh, God."

"I take it you're not over it."

She held a hand out to him to say _hold on_ and got her breathing back under control, "I'm over it. I am. I'm just not over _you._ " Shit. Did she say that out loud?

"Wait, what?"

Marinette threw her head back and laughed painfully, "Oh, God, kill me now."

"Marinette?!" he leaned closer to her, "What did you say? I don't know if I heard you correctly."

Marinette stood up and walked around the couch to put some space between her and a now bare chested Adrien. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him so she stared at the ceiling above his head, "I really can't stay. Thank you for the hospitality. I appreciate it, but I really think I should go. Have a nice life, Adrien, I wish you the best." As she beat her hasty retreat she miscalculated just how quick Adrien was.

His body was suddenly in front of the door and blocking his exit, "What did you say, Marinette?" He was staring at her intensely now and breathing hard like he couldn't quite figure out how to do it at all. They were coming in ragged pants.

Marinette turned away from him and growled, "Argh, why is it so hard to talk to you? I've never been able to...because I like you. There, I said it, twice. Can I go now?" She dropped to her knees as if standing was too difficult and sighed.

She felt something warm wrap around her and discovered that there were arms squeezing her gently against a very muscular chest and her heart stopped.

He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I liked you, too, by the way."

She whipped around to look at him, "What?"

"I. _Like_. You. Too," he nudged her nose with his own, "Marinette."

It took her a moment to remember how to breathe and by then Adrien had already picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He sat her down next to him and stared at her adoringly. Her legs were draped across his lap and she couldn't figure out how this all had happened. One minute she's freezing her ass off at home and the next she finds herself cuddling with a half naked Adrien Agreste; words dripping off his lips she could only imagine finding there.

Finally, Marinette's brain caught up and an eyebrow rose, "Did Alya put you up to this?"

"No," he chuckled. He had been concerned for her at first, but now he knew she'd be okay.

"I don't know if I believe you," she pursed her lips, "You haven't seen me in months, Adrien."

"Ahem," he held a finger up to correct her, "Actually, I do believe the locker room was a month a--"

"Shush," she pushed his finger down into his fist, "That doesn't count. You can't tell me you harbor feelings for me when you don't even bother to show up to anything when you _know_ I'm going to be there."

"Marinette," he said genty.

"What?"

"I don't know if you've noticed," he started slowly as if explaining to a child, "But ever since we graduated I've been working, like non-stop, and don't have time to myself."

She furrowed her brow, "You're home today."

"You and I work for the same company," he pointed out, "I got the same call as you did."

"Ah," she nodded, "But you aren't there every day."

"Sometimes we shoot on location," he nodded, "I just don't go in."

"I...you can't be that busy, Adrien."

"Why not?"

"It's inhuman!!" she exclaimed, "That's not fair! How could someone work that much? How many hours do you work a week?"

"Modeling or administrative? Because my dad has me working the admin side, too, but I usually stay home for that. Speaking of, I need to get a couple e-mails out to acquisitions to let them know orders will be delayed. I will be RIGHT back, I promise. It's like a group e-mail so I shouldn't be more than a minute."

She watched as he retreated to his guest room and sighed. Then she glanced over towards the open door, "So how many hours do you work a week?"

"Eh," she could see his shoulders shrug and his face contort in thought from the light of the monitor, "About seventy...on a bad week. I'd say sixty is the norm. I like to sleep a lot, though, so if I'm not working I'm probably doing that. Or gaming. I sound like such a lazy bum."

"Sounds perfect to me," she giggled. Then she gawked at him in horror, "Wait, ten hours a day?"

"My dad works more than I do," he shrugged.

"That's ridiculous, Adrien."

"Don't worry," he smirked, "I don't actually work the whole time I'm on the clock here. I watch movies while I wait for e-mails and whatnot. It's not all bad. I just can't go anywhere because that computer is the only one authorized for our secure servers. I have to use a remote access to login here. It's crazy."

"I understand," she nodded, "Corporate espionage is a big thing nowadays and they can do it without even touching your computer."

He grumbled, "You sound like my father..." then he hastily added, "but nicer."

She giggled, "He's brilliant, you know. I know you said he can be a bastard, but he's a brilliant bastard."

"Did I say that?" he laughed at himself. He couldn't imagine ever having the balls to actually say that out loud.

"Yes," she strolled to stand in the doorway and smiled at mischievously at him, "Alya and Nino's New Year's party."

"I don't rememb..." his eyes widened. "Oh, God."

"You don't remember their New Year's Party," she giggled, "I figured as much. You and Nino, both. You two were dumb enough to challenge each other. It took Alya and I half an hour to sneak you back in to your father's house. Nathalie helped."

"Thank God, for Nathalie. Remind me to thank her. I never did. I never knew I needed to."

She smirked, "I think she was as entertained as we were."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Marinette grinned, "She said you are just like your father."

He pouted, "I am not!"

"She said you were. I've never seen your dad drunk so I can't confirm or deny it one way or the other."

"I haven't either, come to think of it," he frowned. He was curious to learn what similarities she had seen, "I didn't realize my father drank."

"Yeah, well, that night you were spouting off something about Chat Noir and threatened to jump out the window. We had to physically restrain you."

He paled.

Marinette didn't notice. "Then you said something about the plague and started taking off your clothes."

"Oh, God," he put his face in his hands, "Don't let me drink ever again."

"What fun would that be?" she grinned.

"I called him a bastard? So..." he blushed profusely, "How far did I get?"

She bit her cheek and smirked, "With what?"

He gestured to his non-existent shirt, "Uh, undress."

"NOT far," she giggled, "Alya and I had just tackled you to the ground, after you tried to jump out of the window. You had this confused look on your face and then, it was like a lightbulb went off, and you started stripping. We tackled you again." She blushed now at the memory. It was one of the most memorable moments for her at the party because he became very cuddly when he drank. All the contact was like a dream for Marinette.

She had decided not to partake in the libations considering her after hours obligation. There was a patrol she had to do the next morning and couldn't likely do it hung over. True, Hawk Moth was dormant for the winter, but they still had an obligation to the city of Paris. Master Fu said Hawk Moth's kwami had power limitations during the winter due to butterflies not flying well in the cold weather and losing energy; thus, he was limited in distance and power. There was the occasional akuma, but it was rare, indeed. It just wasn't worth it to him. Ladybug and Chat Noir were immensely thankful for the break. Chat Noir especially, that night, as it was his night off.

Adrien was laughing at the image she'd painted in his mind, "I can imagine Alya, but you? I can't see you tackling anyone. You're like, what, forty-five kilos soaking wet?"

"Hey, now," she glared, "I may be small, but I am fierce, thank you very much."

Her playful tone made him smile. "I'm sure...I'm sure..." the sarcasm was evident and she gasped. "I guess I'd just have to see it to believe it."

"You will eat your words, sir," she pointed, "As soon as you are done with your e-mail."

She turned on her heel and left the office to perch herself on the couch. A ginger kitten tumbled down on top of her with a squeal. "Oh, I'm so sorry, kitty." She grinned at the squirming orange fluff ball as it kicked it's feet frantically to right itself. It's back was firmly between her thighs so it was stuck on its back, "Here." She took pity on it and flipped _her_ , she noted with a quick peek under the tail, over. "You are such a sweet thing," she smiled at it as it mewed sweetly up at her. "And such beautiful blue eyes."

"Not as beautiful as yours," Adrien called from the room next to her.

Marinette's cheeks held a warmer hue, but she huffed at him, "If you'd said that years ago I might have swooned."

He chuckled, "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"Whatever," she grumbled, "You _know_ you have gorgeous eyes and you had plenty of people telling you so." She glanced down at the floor shyly. She'd never been brave enough to tell him so.

"But they're not you."

Marinette jerked her head his direction and saw him biting his lip to hide a smile, "What is up with you today?"

"Feeling lonely?" he suggested, "Pent up? Nervous? Surprised? I don't know. You've ruined my _routine,_ remember?"

How could she forget? Marinette gasped, "I believe that if you were to resume your _routine_ it would not have helped your case. Not. One. Bit."

"Oh?" amusement flashed in his green eyes as he shut off the monitor to his computer. Marinette gulped. "Is that so?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Should we test your theory?"

Her eyes widened in fear. That she knew she wasn't ready for. She'd been mortified for over a month at the accidental exposure and she was in no hurry to embarrass herself again. "Adrien..." she warned, "Don't."

He slipped his thumb beneath the waistband of his sweats and snapped them once, "I believe you did say you weren't quite comfortable. You're in luck." He quickly dropped the sweats and Marinette averted her eyes with a gasp, "I'm layered."

"YOU!" she pointed at him, "Are a tease."

He snickered humorously, "Perhaps." He walked over to the kitchen table and pulled a pair of flannel pajama bottoms off the top of a basket he had sitting in one of the chairs. Then he glanced down at his watch and sighed, "In all seriousness, though, what would you like to eat? I normally order in, but I don't think that's going to be an option tonight." He walked over to the window and whistled, "Or tomorrow."

"What?!" She shrieked and ran to the window, "Oh, no."

"Yep, looks like you might be here for a couple days."

Just then, she was reminded...she hadn't packed any clothes. "Adrien, I might need to borrow some clothes."

The blush that crept up his face was sweet, "You didn't bring any?"

"I didn't know I was going to stay," she admitted sheepishly, "I wasn't sure where that card would lead me. I just knew it was close."

"Oh," he nodded, "Uh, sure. If you could maybe hunt through my pantry and see what Nathalie has stocked in there? I don't really cook much so I'm a little worried."

"Nathalie keeps your pantry stocked for you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "She has this fear I'll get snowed in when a freak blizzard pops up and starve otherwise," he said deadpan.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Well, there could be less dire reasons."

"I might have told her I was interested in learning how to cook. She thinks I do nothing with my life and took it upon herself to give me as many options to diversify my pallet as she could through providing the materials. Oh, and cookbooks. I have a ton of cookbooks. Plus, half the stuff in my kitchen has never been used."

She giggled, "Challenge accepted. You know, you really should buy Nathalie flowers and a card with your appreciation, you know?"

He bit his lip to stifle a chuckle, "I was just starting to think the exact same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette disappeared into Adrien's pantry while he dug through the basket of folded laundry. Again, thank goodness for Nathalie. It wasn't that she did his laundry, but she did convince him to buy a washer/dryer combo within the last couple weeks. By _convince_ he meant she ordered them and told him to be home when they were delivered in typical Nathalie fashion.

Ever since he'd moved out of his father's house, three months ago, he'd been going down to the laundromat down the street a bit less often than necessary. Nathalie knew he should be going through more laundry when he said he went there twice a month. That sounded like often enough, in his head, since he really only went once a month and still managed to have clean _enough_ clothes.

**Conversation with Nathalie---**

"Adrien, you have been in that same shirt the past two days in a row. Do you need me to hire you a housekeeper to do your laundry?"

"NO!" he exclaimed. No way in hell was he having a housekeeper again. Sure, it might sound like a good idea in theory, but the idea of someone else pawing through his stuff gave him flashbacks to living in his father's house. No thank you. "Uh, no, thank you, Nathalie."

"Well, how often are you doing laundry, Adrien?"

"Twice...a...month?" he said out slowly, trying to think how often he should normally be doing laundry. That sounded right. Sure. That's often enough.

"Twice a month?" Nathalie tapped out on her tablet some calculations, "You will have a washer and a dryer delivered in three days. Be here to sign for it."

"Yes, okay," he nodded, "Thank you, Nathalie."

"I'll have some extra laundry essentials added to your next shopping list." Like softener sheets, 3-in-1 detergent packs, and scent boosters. She eyed a single box of barely used detergent sitting in the corner of his pantry. He rarely ever did laundry, she observed.

Adrien nodded. He didn't do his own shopping, either. Nathalie had signed him up for a weekly delivery service that dropped off all fresh produce, dairy, and meat for the week. He could shop in the interim for anything he might need as a supplement; like camembert. They came with these neat little recipe cards with suggestions for meals with what was delivered. On top of that, Nathalie had arranged for a regular delivery from a local store for all his cleaning supplies, dish soap, laundry detergent, canned, and dry goods and such.

**\---End Conversation.**

"Your refrigerator is really well stocked," Marinette mused before glancing skeptically, "You told me you don't know how to cook."

"Uh," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Nathalie."

"My God, someone needs to marry that woman," Marinette chuckled. Then she shrugged, "Not like I'm getting anywhere with anyone. I wonder if she's open to that."

Adrien scoffed in teasing indignation, "I'm standing right here, you know. We've established that we like each other. You're not even going to give me a chance to sweep you off your feet? Harsh, Mari, very harsh. You realize we could be meant to be!" he scratched his nails on his bare chest before glancing down at them deep in thought, "She does sort of come along as a packaged deal. We're like this." He crossed his fingers together to show how he and Nathalie were tight.

Marinette didn't even know how to deal right now. Instead, she just opened her mouth, shut it, and then shook her head before turning back to the fridge. "I can't even," she managed to mutter. It was followed by Adrien's cackles behind her.

"Here's your shirt my 'could have been love of my life but passed me by for my _father's_ assistant.'" He tossed it over and it landed on her shoulder.

She made a kissy face in his direction before she asked meekly, "Shorts?"

He pointed playfully at her, "You're pushing your luck. Here a second ago, you're leaving me, and now you're trying to get into my pants. With all these mixed messages I'm not sure what to think."

Marinette giggled to herself. When had they become so comfortable with each other? Sure, they were good friends, but this was much closer and intimate than she  was accustomed to. That whole 'locker room thing' might have something to do with it. She couldn't say she didn't like it, and by the look on Adrien's face, she was sure he was enjoying their banter, too. Standing there, barefoot and with messy hair, Marinette felt more like her Ladybug persona than she'd felt outside of the mask in a long time. It felt good. Somewhere inside she felt almost like Adrien was bringing it out in her, of all things. Ridiculous, right?

"Here are your shorts," he smiled, "Let me guess. You need a shower?"

"Did you read that book, too?"

"Give a mouse a cookie?"

"Of course," she grinned, "It used to be one of my favorite books. I'm the mouse."

"Obviously," he bopped her nose and smirked. He wanted so badly to say 'and I'm Chat,' but didn't. Instead, he walked off towards his bathroom with a sly grin, "I'll set up the towel so you can hop in as soon as we eat."

Marinette made quick work of a couple chicken breasts. She seared them in olive oil with rosemary, red pepper, paprika, and salt before removing them. Then sauteed onion and garlic and returned the chicken breast to the pan. A couple cups of broth, and half an hour later, they were ready to eat. She served it over a bed of jasmine rice and steamed vegetables.

Adrien had been bouncing around the apartment like he was dancing in a hail storm; impatient and full of boundless energy. "I have no idea what you are making, but it smells delicious."

"I'm just finishing the roux," she smirked as she thickened the liquid into a sauce. Then she ladled it over the two plates. "Dinner is served."

Adrien sat at his plate and just stared for a few seconds, "This is _healthy?_ "

"Yes," she nodded, "As healthy as anything, I suppose. I think the jasmine rice is the least healthy thing on your plate."

He grinned as he chewed the first bite, "And it is delicious! Oh, my God!" The moan that escaped his mouth, as his eyes slid gently shut, sent a shiver through Marinette in response. It sounded positively _sinful_.

"That good?"

He held up a hand to stop her from talking as he chewed and swallowed. "Yes." He still hadn't opened his eyes and sighed through his nose. Then he looked at her and grinned, "I'd say it's better than sex, but..." He let the silence hang there awkwardly. He bit his lip in embarrassment and shook his head. Had he meant to say that aloud?

"Because it's not?" she wondered aloud, curious as to why he looked so uncomfortable. She wouldn't be that offended, really.

He shrugged and glanced away shyly.

Marinette's eyes widened, "You wouldn't know?" Interesting. She was learning more about Adrien than she'd expected to. She felt honored he'd share such personal details of his life with her.

He blushed, "Don't believe everything you read."

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no," he nodded in agreement with her. Then he shrugged and mumbled, "Just haven't had the right opportunity, I suppose."

"You're not just waiting for the right person."

His eyes met hers, "That, too."

Her breath caught at the heat he was sending her direction. Marinette decided that the banter was crossing that line into serious contemplation that she didn't want to deal with right now. One thing she had learned, as he had made it abundantly clear, since she arrived at his apartment, was that the door that could lead to more between them was ajar. It was just waiting for them to push it open.

"Well, I think I should go take that shower." To cool off. Why had Adrien entrusted with her with that little tidbit? Did he not catch as much slack for it as she did? She didn't tell anyone anymore. Then again, who would Adrien tell, really, except someone he trusted so they wouldn't blab it to the media and ruin his playboy reputation. That meant he trusted _her_. That realization made butterflies dance mercilessly inside of her.

"Hey, Marinette...?" It looked like he wanted to ask her something, his brows furrowed and he shook his head as if he'd thought better of it.

As she walked past him, she ruffled his hair playfully, "Nope. Me, neither."

He grinned up at her and she was sure the sun would never again compare.

Two naive teens, grew up to be two oblivious adults, who harbored feelings for each other, dropped out of contact, and just serendipitously ended up trapped in the same apartment during a snowstorm.

Marinette shut the door of the bathroom and took inventory that she had a washcloth, a towel, a t-shirt, and boxers. That'd have to work. She stripped out of her clothes and let them drop to the floor. If she'd taken a moment to wait to open the shower curtain, the little black cat kwami might have had time to escape, instead he smacked right into her chest.

"Oww! Adrien," he whined. He was making a mad dash out of the bathroom. He'd been hiding in here and really didn't want to be present for a human bathing ritual. Gross. That was when he looked straight ahead and then back up at a shocked 'not-Adrien.' "Uh...meow?!" he tried.

She frowned and grabbed him by the tail, "Who are you?"

"Hands off the goods, Toots!" he whined and bashed at her fingers with his little paws, "Off."

Marinette gasped and let go.

"Thanks," he grinned and made sure she caught his eyes drop down to her exposed breasts, "Not-Adrien."

"NO!" she covered her chest with her arms, "I'm not Adrien."

"Definitely not."

"You--you're...shit," she dropped her forehead to the wall and sighed heavily.

Plagg squealed, "This is purrrfect!"

"So NOT perfect," she glared and gestured questioningly with her thumb out of the bathroom, "Chat Noir?"

"Who's asking?" he smirked.

Her eyebrow rose in incredulity.

"Ladybug?!?!?!" Plagg gasped and clasped his pods over his mouth to cover the cackle threatening to erupt and echo throughout the spacious bathroom.

"I can't believe this," she sighed, "I knew it was too good to be true."

"He's going to flip! He's so in _lllooovve_ with you--your other you." The kitty made kissy noises at her.

"This can't be happening," she dropped her head into her hands, "Adrien. Chat. Chat. Adrien. Did you say love?" 

"Shy girl is Ladybug," he giggled, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"NO! He's not going to find out," Marinette grumbled, "Not until _I_ tell him. Got it?"

Plagg pouted, "You're no fun."

"Chat..." she growled.

"The name is PLAGG, actually," he corrected, "I get it. It's clear. Crystal. Capisce. You be sure he gets me some extra cheese when this is over."

"Enough, sure, whatever," Marinette covered her eyes and sighed, "Just go."

Plagg cackled once more before phasing through the wall, shaking his head, and muttering, "Perfect."

"Adrien loves me...sort of," she mumbled breathlessly. She'd have to find where Tikki was hiding and talk to her about this Plagg character and how trustworthy he is; after her quick shower. Oh, how she needed that shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette came out of the bathroom with dripping wet hair. She was roughly rubbing the towel up and down the side of her head to catch the stray water droplets and keep her shirt from being soaked.

"Feel better?" Adrien asked with a smirk. She'd taken a _long_ shower. He could only assume she was enjoying his hospitality at the cost of his hot water bill. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. Although, Nathalie might wonder why he was suddenly using so much hot water. Perhaps she'd think he was washing more clothes. He grinned at that; win-win.

Marinette couldn't quite bring herself to look at him in the eyes yet so she leaned over, dropping her head between her knees, and wrapped the towel tightly around her head in a turban like fashion. She stood up and threw the tail of the towel over her back. "Yeah," she said breathlessly, "I really needed that." _Really_ needed it. She spent the first ten minutes just standing stock still, staring at the tiles, wondering just where she was going to go from here with the revelation from his kwami. What was she supposed to do now?

Tell him she was ladybug? No. There were too many possible outcomes and she couldn't figure the probability of any being higher than another. She still didn't know how she felt about him now that she knew he was Chat. It just didn't click in her head that Adrien was her Chaton. Yet, she could definitely see it. She just couldn't see Chat ever letting Ladybug get away with crushing on _him._ Oh, Marinette, what a mess.

One of the outcomes was he starts censoring himself around her. She didn't want that to happen. Marinette was enjoying just hanging out with Adrien. This was the first time they'd ever just hung out alone together, as Adrien and Marinette, and she didn't want it to end. He was more playful than she'd ever imagined and it seemed like he'd sort of come into himself after lycee. She liked this more open version of him. It was obvious to her now that he was Chat Noir. Almost every time she thought about Adrien his alter ego would pop into her head and she'd see the smirk. Like when he took his shirt off! She could just see that shit eating grin beneath the surface begging to show.

The second possible outcome was that he'd let out his cheeky side and spend the rest of their time together trying to get a rise out of her. She knew he'd do it in good fun, but it was sure to exhaust them both. Adrien was one to impress, but somehow she wasn't sure he knew when to stop being 'on' and just 'be.' He liked to do what he thought someone else would expect or want him to do and that was _not_ what she wanted him to have to do for her. She wanted Adrien to be Adrien and that's all. She wanted him to be comfortable with her in his own apartment.

There were surely other scenarios she'd never thought of that would be equally horrible or worse. Then maybe a few good ones...maybe. She'd love it if he were to wrap his arms around her, tell her how much he loved her, and then they could live happily ever after. Yeah, right. Nope. That was unlikely to happen.

She could have some fun with him, knowing his secret identity, too. He was still Chat, after all. It wasn't like he couldn't take it. Of course, she would have to be careful not to give herself away before she was ready to take his retribution.

Adrien was standing next to her now. She could feel his body heat. She wasn't sure why he was there.

"Did you leave any hot water for me?" he asked innocently.

She turned to look up at him, "You better hope so." She grinned as she pressed a finger to his chest.

He pouted, "See if I ever let you take the first shower again." Then his expression was suddenly mischievous. There was Chat. How had she never noticed his this aspect of his personality before? "Or next time you take too long I'll just climb in with you."

Marinette's eyes widened, flabbergasted, "You wouldn't!?"

"I might," he snickered. Honestly, he probably would. He wasn't the awkward teenage boy anymore that she used to know. Nope, he put a lot of effort into sculpting this body and had a severely short list of people he'd want to share it with. At the moment, Marinette was right up at the top of that list right alongside Ladybug.

Marinette playfully slapped his arm, "You are awful."

He opened his arms and gestured to all of himself. "You've seen mine. It's only fair!" He grinned back.

"You have made your point," she nodded, "You will shower first... _next time._ " Was there going to be a next time? How long did he think she'd be stuck here? Judging by the sheer volume of fresh powder outside she was guessing two days, minimum. Then there was the boiler issue which would take an additional couple after they dug out the building. Yeah, it could be a while. She guessed minimum of four days.

"Peppermint?" he asked as he held a cup of steaming hot chocolate under her nose and held out a little dish with dusted peppermint on it.

"Uh..." where had he been hiding that? You can't just procure a cup of steaming hot drink from no where. Marinette shook her head, obviously she'd been in deep thought and wasn't paying attention. The steamed milk was frothy on top and she smiled, "Sure. Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Allow me! Say when," he pinched some of the powdered peppermint and sprinkled it over the top of her frothed milk.

"WHEN!" She grinned at him as he stuck the fingers unceremoniously into his mouth. Marinette had never, and she means _never_ , seen him lick his fingers before, ever. It was perhaps something she'd try to avoid seeing again if she wanted to get her head on straight. He should not do that again or her hormones might take over. No, it should be illegal for him to do that. "Uh, thanks."

"Drink up! I'll be right out," he smirked and grabbed a towel. As he walked into the bathroom he glanced over his shoulder with a mischievous expression. Their eyes locked just as he dropped his sweats. Marinette gasped and she heard him cackle as he closed the door.

"That wasn't nice!" she shouted back at him.

He peeked his head out and grinned, "Would you like a better view? I've been told I know how to work an angle. I'm sure we could work something out. Although, I seem to have borrowed the Emperor's new clothes."

"I think I'll have to take a rain check on that," she giggled through her pout.

He frowned, "Party pooper."

One of the kittens jumped up on her lap and she called back, "I think the kittens and I are going to have our own party while we wait. You have fun, though."

* * *

Adrien escaped to the bathroom. There was a chill coming in from the crack in the window and he shivered. Why was the window cracked open? Did she fog it up in his bathroom or something? The flurries of snow were blowing in and he slammed it shut.

"Plagg?" he hissed in a whisper, "Plagg?!" Normally Plagg would come when called, even in a whisper, and just as he'd predicted the black cat flew through the wall. Adrien turned the water to the shower on so he could talk openly with his kwami.

"Yes, loverboy? How may I be of service?"

"Loverboy?"

"You don't fool me, Mr. 'I _like_ you.'" Plagg fluttered his eyelashes, "You _love_ that girl and you don't even know it."

Adrien glared, but then he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in resignation, "I _do_ know it."

Plagg's smirk disappeared. Well that was unexpected. "What about Ladybug?"

"What about her? Ladybug is amazing, don't get me wrong, but you and I both know she doesn't feel the same way about me. I think it's time I just accepted that. Besides, Marinette is amazing!"

"As amazing as Ladybug?" Plagg asked with a smirk returning quickly.

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded, "Yeah. I think so. The more I get to know her the more I realize just how spectacular she is. I don't know why I was so hung up on Ladybug. I feel like such an idiot. If I'd only stopped being so hung up on Ladybug years ago I might have been happy with Marinette a long time ago. It really sucks to feel like you've wasted all this time being alone because you were pining over something you'll never have. You know?"

Plagg just sat there and listened. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. If only he could tell him that she was right there, that they were one and the same, but Tikki would never go for it. Heck, her wielder would never go for it. Maybe he could talk to Marinette and see if he could convince her to talk to him. He hated seeing his boy so caught up on the past. He wanted him to just let himself be happy and live in the moment. Forget about the 'would've, could've, should've' and live in the now!

"Yeah, I know, kid," he nodded, "But hey, Marinette is here and Christmas is coming up. It's the best time to be holed up with somebody, right? Huh, huh, huh?"

A smile broke out across Adrien's face and he punched the air excitedly, "Yes! Plagg, you're a genius. This is perfect timing. You're right. This is the best time of the year to pull out all the romantic wooing stops. I'm going to turn on the charm...as soon as I'm clean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE of my stuff is beta read. Sorry for any mistakes. I will try to fix any you find so don't be shy...or rude, please and thank you. :)  
> **Any volunteers?! Message me on tumblr; same name. You can even read my exclusive content as payment. I'll probably never publish or complete them, but you might find entertainment or convince me to. It is a substantial collection of partials.


End file.
